


Sophie arrests Reagan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [57]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when  Sophie makes up a false report on Reagan saying she attacked her. Will Sophie get what she wants or will Reagan's friends and family stick by her and prove she's innocent.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Sophie arrests Reagan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at the Hold up Mark's at the counter talking and joking around with Ryan as he say's something she smacks him in the head getting him to laugh at her.)

Mark: Ah.

(She laughs at him as Mary walks into the bar and over to them.)

Mark: Uh-oh Mary looks pissed.

(She laughs at him as she walks up to them.)

Ryan: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah.  
Ryan: No you're not.  
Mary: I'm just thinking is all.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Mary: I ran into Sophie.

(Mark looks at her and then to Ryan who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: What she do?  
Mary: I was talking to her and she kept bringing up how Reagan was no good for Kate and that she was going to do everything she could try and break them up.

(Ryan looks at them and then looks off.)

Ryan: What the hell is her problem?  
Mark: Her problem is she lost out on her chance at being with Kate when she chose to be with Julia.  
Mary: You don't have an ex like that do you?

(Ryan looks at her and laughs.)

Ryan: Last time i checked my ex is still in Black gate.  
Mary: Okay good.

(Mark looks at her and laughs then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it and goes back to his conversation with Mary and Ryan as their 

talking Mark say's something that gets Mary to blush.)

Mary: You're an ass.  
Mark: I'm friends with Kate.  
Mary: Although that might be true. She's gonna hurt you for saying that.  
Mark: I know.

(They start laughing at him as Kate walks into the bar and over to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. Have you guys seen Reagan?  
Mark: No why?  
Kate: we had a date tonight but she never showed.

(Mark looks at her and then grabs out his phone and calls her. Then her phone picks it up but it isn't Reagan that answers.)

Adam: Hello!  
Mark: Adam!  
Adam: Yeah.  
Mark: Why the hell do you have Reagan's phone?  
Adam: Because she was just arrested?  
Mark: What?

(They look at him.)

Adam: Agent Moore had us arrest her.  
Mark: What the hell for?  
Adam: She say's Reagan assaulted her.

(Mark puts his head down annoyed then looks at Kate.)

Kate: What?

(He puts his finger up for her and then hangs up.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Well i found out where Reagan is.  
Kate: Where?  
Mark: Crow Head Quarters.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because Sophie just had her arrested.

(Kate looks at him confused.)

Kate: Why?  
Mark: She said Reagan assaulted her.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: That's what i said. Come on.

(They walk off to go and see Reagan.)

Mary: Oh Sophie's done it now.

(Ryan looks at her and nods her head at her. Later over at Crow Head Quarters Mark and Kate walk in to go see Reagan.)

Mark: Adam!

(He turns and looks at them.)

Kate: Where is she?  
Adam: In here.

(He opens the door and let's her go in and see her. As she walks in Mark smacks his friend in the arm.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Adam: She came in with bruises all over face and a split lip.  
Mark: And she said it was Reagan?  
Adam: Yeah. She clams she even had a witness to this attack.  
Mark: You know who?  
Adam: No. She won't say.

(Mark looks at him and then gets annoyed as he grabs out his phone and calls Oliver who answers right away.)

Oliver: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Oliver: What's going on?  
Mark: Reagan was just arrested.  
Oliver: What the hell for?  
Mark: Ask Sophie Moore when you get here.

(He looks off annoyed as he hangs up and walks off towards Felicity.)

Oliver: I gotta get out to Gotham.  
Felicity: Why?  
Oliver: Sophie Moore just had Reagan arrested.  
Felicity: Why?  
Oliver: I don't know. Mark didn't say.  
Felicity: Okay. Call and let me know how she is.  
Oliver: I will.

(He kisses her then turns and walks out of the apartment. Back over in Gotham in the holding area Kate's in there with Reagan who looks annoyed.)

Reagan: I didn't beat on her.  
Kate: I know that.   
Reagan: What the hell makes her think these fake charges are going to stick.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off annoyed. As their conversation continues Mark walks into the room and over to them.)

Mark: I just called Oliver.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: He's gonna head down here.

(Reagan looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: We're gonna clear you of these charges Reagan.  
Reagan: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.

(He looks at Kate and then looks off annoyed as his phone goes off again he grabs it out to see who it is and answers it.)

Mark: Ryan!  
Ryan: You and Kate better get back down here to the Hold up.  
Mark: Why? What's going on?  
Ryan: Someone just came in and is trying to cause trouble for another customer in here.  
Mark: Yeah are right i'll tell Kate.  
Ryan: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Kate.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Someone trying to cause trouble for one of the other customers over at the bar.  
Kate: Damn are right. Babe we'll be back.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She smiles at her as they both rush from the holding area. Minutes later back over at the Hold up both Mark and Kate walk in and walk up to Ryan.)

Ryan: Over there.

(Mark looks towards the back and sees who it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.

(He walks away from them and over to him.)

Kate: How much has he had to drink?  
Ryan: See that bottle on his table?

(Kate looks at it and then looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Oh boy.  
Ryan: Yeah. Whenever someone tries to take it away from him he tries to pick a fight with them.  
Kate: Any idea why?  
Ryan: Your guess is as good as mine.

(Kate nods her head at her. Over by Mark he grabs the bottle and moves it out of his reach.)

Mark: Are right what's your deal?

(He looks at him confused and then laughs.)

Michael: Nothing.  
Mark: Oh really? So you didn't come into my friends bar and started drinking.  
Michael: It's a bar is it not?  
Mark: Yes yes it is. But if i remember right there's also one in LA.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay what the hell is the matter with you?  
Michael: Nothing. I'm fine.  
Mark: No you're not. I haven't seen you drink this much since the night before your wedding.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Michael: Yeah but was it really the night of my wedding or the night of her wedding with her ex.

(Mark looks at him confused.)

Mark: Uh okay. You've lost me.  
Michael: I've recently been told by my soon to be ex wife. That she's still in love with her ex. You know the one she invited to our wedding.  
Mark: Oh shit.  
Michael: Yes that ex.  
Mark: Oh boy.   
Michael: You ever had an ex do that?  
Mark: No. But than again. My ex is a Lesbian so i have no issues there.  
Michael: See at least she's willing to say it. Mine wasn't.  
Mark: You do realize she fell in love with you right?  
Michael: But did she love me as much as her ex?  
Mark: You keep bringing up her ex. Which ex are you talking about?  
Michael: Jen!

(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Oh now there is surprise.  
Michael: Or cuse me. Jennifer.  
Mark: I got who you mean't.  
Michael: Oh good. So leave me alone and let me drown my sorrows.  
Mark: You do realize drinking isn't the answer.  
Michael: For me it is.  
Mark: Look i get it break up's suck. God knows I've gone through enough of them.   
Michael: So see. You know how i feel.  
Mark: I do. But i never went to a bar to drown my sorrows.  
Michael: Yeah well i'm not you.  
Mark: No you're not. But you are acting like your father.

(Then he hands him back the bottle and walks off as he sits there in shock at what Mark had just said to him. Back over by Kate and Ryan.)

Kate: Everything okay?

(He looks at them and then over at his friend.)

Mark: No.   
Kate: Why?  
Mark: His wife left him for her ex.  
Kate: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah well to add insult to injury.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Her ex is a woman.  
Ryan: Yikk's.  
Mark: And she even invited this ex to their wedding. And he didn't know that.  
Ryan: Once again yikk's.  
Mark: Yeah. So he not to happy.  
Kate: I wouldn't be.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Although i'm not to happy with Sophie at the moment.  
Mark: I'm not either. And Kate nothing we do is ever going to change Sophie doesn't matter how hard we try.  
Kate: I realize that.

(He nods his head at her as they look off annoyed with her. Over the next several days Kate along with Oliver and his team look into the clams that Reagan actually did what 

Sophie calmed she did and the more they look into it the more they wonder if she didn't make it up. Not long after being arrested Reagan was sent to Black gate for a crime she 

didn't even do. And just before Reagan was sent to Black Gate Margo had shown back up in Gotham to go and see her sister but in order to get in to see her she had to find away 

into the prison and when she found one she got into her cell seeing her Reagan looked at her and laughed.)

Reagan: I have never seen anyway break into a prison.  
Margo: Yeah well i couldn't really just walk right through the front door.  
Reagan: Oh okay.  
Margo: I heard what Kate's ex pulled. And i wanted to come and see how you're doing?  
Reagan: I'm great. I've been better. It's nice to be in a prison cell for a crime i never did.  
Margo: Unlike with me who has done crimes and should be in a place like this.  
Reagan: You're the only reason why you're not in here.  
Margo: Hey playing the insane card helped me a lot.   
Reagan: Yeah well i'm not insane.  
Margo: You sure? I mean you do keep going back to Kate.  
Reagan: I love Kate are right. And it's not like i forced her to forgive me.  
Margo: I know that.   
Reagan: I just want this done and over with so i can get the hell out of here and live my life.  
Margo: But with Sophie Moore still lying her ass off about you beating the hell of out her.  
Reagan: I didn't. I wasn't anywhere near the bitch.  
Margo: I believe you and your friends believe you.   
Reagan: I know they do. It's just are they going to my prove my innocents before my trail.  
Margo: When is it?  
Reagan: In two weeks.

(She looks at her and nods her head at her. After visiting with her for awhile she managed to get out of the prison the sameway she got in without anyone seeing her. After her 

sister left Reagan sat down onto her bed and looked around as someone walked into her cell.)

Woman: You are right?

(She looks over at her and laughs.)

Reagan: As well as i can be.

(She nods her head at her as she turns and walks out of the cell Reagan laughed as she walked out. After getting visits from her friends and her family through out the last three to 

four weeks she's been in Black Gate Reagan tries to keep up the hope that her friends will find out the proof that she didn't attack Sophie like she said she had when the truth does 

come she hopes that she's either fired or arrested for making a false report. In between trying to prove Reagan's innocents. Kate's having to deal with Sophie telling her that what 

she said is the truth and whenever Kate questions it Sophie gets defense of and starts in on how Reagan isn't good enough for Kate and wishes Kate could finally see it.)

Kate: I'm sorry is this coming from the very woman who turned her back on our three year relationship and lied to the military academy about me. Or when i came back you told me there was no us and told me to move on. I moved on i met and moved on with Reagan. And when things with us didn't work out with me and Reagan i wanted to be with you.   
Sophie: Did you really? Because if i remember right. You're the one who told me we should keep our distance.  
Kate: I know what i said Sophie. But before that i told you with has hard as i had to tried to get over you i couldn't. And what did you do with that information. You went right back to Tyler. In order to continue like what we had back then mean't nothing to you. And then when you came out you told Julia that you had come out to your mother.  
Sophie: You weren't around Kate. How the hell was i supposed to tell you?  
Kate: Try coming to my office or going to Hold up and say hey Kate can we talk. But no. You found it easier to tell Julia the hell with me.

(Sophie looks at her and then looks off.)

Sophie: I came out to my mother for you Kate.

(Kate looks at her.)

Kate: Don't even give me that. When you found out that Reagan had betrayed me you were right there teaming up with Julia and Luke on the fact that i was stupid enough to leave something as important as the damn journal out in the open.  
Sophie: I.  
Kate: And you even kissed Julia in a hallway where you knew someone would walk up to see you doing it. Hell you didn't even care that i was upset by the kiss. But yet when me and Reagan talked things through. And officially got back together you go and pull this stunt.  
Sophie: Kate!  
Kate: You wanna be with me because I've moved on with my life. I moved on with Reagan and you don't like it. So you getting together with Julia was that to make me jealous or a way to make yourself feel better?

(She looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: If i find out you lied about Reagan attacking you. That's it. I want you to stay the hell out of my relationship with Reagan and out of my life.

(Sophie looks at her then turns and walks out of her office as Kate stands there annoyed by what just happened. As time continues to tick away until Reagan's trial they continue to 

look into Reagan's case but aren't able to find anything. With them trying to find out the truth Ryan's ex made a sudden reappearance in her life and seeing them growing closer to 

each other Mary started showing she was getting jealous of them being around each other. And Mary being Kate's sister didn't say anything to her and started to snap at anyone 

who got within feet of her including Kate when she stopped by her clinic to see her but Mary not wanting to talk about shut herself off until one of Mark's friends who witnessed 

her melt down due to seeing Ryan and Angelique kissing after witnessing that she quickly turned and walked off and then started throwing things around her clinic hearing her 

throwing things around she walked over to her and grabbed her and held onto her until she calmed down once she was clam enough she let her go.)

Woman: You are right?  
Mary: Why does everyone keep asking me that?  
Woman: Maybe because their worried about you.  
Mary: Yeah well. I'm fine.  
Woman: By the looks of your clinic here you're not.

(Mary looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: I'm sorry. Who are you?  
Woman: Jennifer! Jen for short.

(Mary laughs at her.)

Mary: I know that name. Why do i know that name?  
Jen: I'm a friend of Mark's.  
Mary: He seems to have a lot of those?  
Jen: Not for the lack of trying.

(She laughed at her.)

Mary: Anyway.  
Jen: Like i asked you okay?  
Mary: Have you ever liked someone so much that when you see her kiss her ex it hurt like hell?

(She looked at her and smiled at her.)

Jen: I had to watch the woman i love kiss someone else for fifteen years. So yes i know that feeling.  
Mary: How'd you do it?  
Jen: Mostly staying away from them. But given how she works for your sister that's not easy.  
Mary: No. It's not.   
Jen: So why'd you?  
Mary: I really like her and the woman i saw her kissing was her ex girlfriend.  
Jen: Oh.   
Mary: Ryan's been around since my sister was missing and during that time we got close i started growing feelings for her but then my sister came back and i kind of backed off on spending time with her and started spending all of my time with her.  
Jen: Oh. So she?  
Mary: She got close to her ex girlfriend and well.  
Jen: And you never once thought about telling her how you feel?  
Mary: No. And now we're all worried about my sister's girlfriend.

(Jen looked at then looked off as she looked at her again.)

Jen: Whose your sister?  
Mary: Kate Kane!

(She nods her head at her.)

Jen: And whose her girlfriend?  
Mary: Reagan Queen!  
Jen: Oliver Queen's sister?  
Mary: The very same. Why?  
Jen: Why you so worried about her?  
Mary: She's in Black gate for assault.

(She looked at her again then looked off as she looked at her again.)

Jen: I know i'm asking a lot of questions. I never do this.

(She laughs at her.)

Mary: What?  
Jen: Who'd she assault?  
Mary: Kate's ex girlfriend Sophie Moore.  
Jen: She a Crows agent?  
Mary: Yeah. Why?  
Jen: I was there the night she said she was attacked.

(Mary looks at her and then looks off as she grabs her phone and calls Kate. All of this is leading up to the night before Reagan's trial. Reagan's in the shower room getting to head 

back to her cell once she's ready she tells the guard she's ready to go and they walk her off towards her cell as they get her there she walks in and they close the door. But they 

don't lock it which Reagan finds weird but doesn't question it until she gets hit from behind and they start beating on her as their beatings continue Reagan's able to get barring's 

and grabs one of their leg's and pulls them down onto the ground as they go down she punches one and knocks them out once their unconscious one of the other inmates comes 

in and grabs her getting her to ram them into the bars of the cell getting her to hurt herself as the fight in Reagan's cell continues the inmate that she's been talking on and off 

with the whole time she's been there rushes in and helps her out and tackles her into the bars as she goes into them she gets her in the ribs getting her to double over in pain. 

Over by Reagan she manages to knock the second inmate out and then looks over at the inmate who came to her aid and watches as she knocks her out cold then she turns and 

looks at her.)

Inmate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. You know i keep forgetting to get your name.

(She looked at her and laughed as she walked over to her and put her hand out for her to shake.)

Inmate: Stella! Stella Carlin.  
Reagan: Reagan Queen and thanks that.

(She looked at her and smiled at her.)

Stella: You're welcome. 

(Then Reagan falls into her and she catches her.)

Stella: I need help in here.

(As she say's that one of the guards rushes into the room and sees Reagan down then rushes off to go and call for a medic.)

The following morning.

(Over at the courthouse it's the day of Reagan's hearing the assault on Sophie or so she clams. Outside of the courthouse a group of Crows who aren't lead by Sophie but is lead by 

her ex husband Tyler as him and his team get to the prison bus he walks onto it and sees Reagan there looking worse for wear.)

Tyler: What the hell happened to her?  
Guard: She was attacked in her cell last night.  
Tyler: Oh gees.   
Guard: We told her we'd call the judge and see if we couldn't push her hearing back but.  
Tyler: The DA wants to make the Queen's pay.  
Guard: Yeah.  
Tyler: Yeah okay.

(He walks over to her.)

Guard: She was also stabbed last night.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Tyler: Seriously. And you couldn't of called and told the Commander this?  
Guard: She said not too.

(He looks at her and then looks at him again.)

Tyler: Yeah are right. Make sure there's a wheel chair out there for her.  
Guard: Yes sir.

(As he walks off of the bus Tyler helps Reagan stand up and walk her over the door. As they get there they help her down and into a wheel chair once she's in it he looks at the 

other agents who look annoyed. Minutes later inside of the courthouse in the courtroom all of Reagan's friends and family are there to support her including Margo. Whose still 

annoyed that her sister is going through this thanks to Sophie Moore as their all arriving they wheel Reagan into courtroom seeing how she looks Moria rushes over to her and 

kneels down in front of her.)

Moira: Reagan!  
Reagan: I was attacked in my cell last night.

(She looks up at Tyler who looks just at as annoyed. As she's kneeling next to her Quentin walks over to and looks her over.)

Quentin: Have any idea on who did this?  
Reagan: Three inmates. And if it hadn't of been for another one i'd be in much worse shape then this.  
Moira: How bad?  
Reagan: I got a few bruised ribs and where one of them had just grazed me with a knife.

(She looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Reagan: I'm are right mom.  
Moira: I know you are. But god what is wrong with that woman.  
Reagan: She's a jealous bitch. She can't have Kate back so she thought she'd teach me a lession.  
Quentin: You gonna be okay?  
Reagan: Yeah i'll be fine.  
Sara: You better be or i'll sick Tommy over there on you.  
Tommy: That's nice.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Laurel: Sara!  
Sara: I'm sorry. But it was called for.

(She smacks her sister getting her to laugh at her.)

Oliver: Hey.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Oliver: You look like shit.  
Reagan: I feel like shit.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Thea: Ollie!  
Oliver: What?  
Reagan: You're an ass Oliver.  
Oliver: Seriously how is she just figuring that one out.  
William/Mia: Dad.

(He looks at them and backs off as they laugh at him. Then she sees someone behind them and smiles at her.)

Reagan: Hey.  
Margo: Hey.

(She walks over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her then pulls away from her.)

Margo: You're not supposed to kill yourself before a big hearing.  
Reagan: I wanted to get browning points for Kate.

(She looks at her and laughs as Kate's back there trying to keep from laughing at her.)

Margo: Yeah well don't do that. I still want you around.  
Reagan: I know that.

(She smiles at her.)

A couple of hours later.

(Reagan's hearing is underway after stepping into the courtroom the judge looked at Reagan and then looked off not sure of what to do but continued on with the hearing through 

out the hearing both Laurel and the DA had been questioning Reagan's friends and family to the two witnesses that came forward to testify on Reagan's behalf and when Sophie 

found out about these two witnesses she wasn't to happy about it. Mainly when one of those witnesses just happened to be one Kate's workers from the Hold up. Once both 

witnesses were questioned the judge put the hearing into break. After about an hour break the hearing was back in session and due to all of the evidence that had been brought 

forward and due to the testimony of the witnesses. The judge ruled in Reagan's favor and dropped all charges of assault against Sophie and then quickly told the guards to arrest 

Sophie for making a false report against an innocent person once she was taken out of the courtroom the judge dismissed the case and they all walked around to Reagan's side of 

the courtroom and talked to her as they all spent a little bit more time in the courtroom before they took Reagan back to get her released and headed home to be with her 

girlfriend and a lot of time to catch up with her family and friends.)

Later.

(Later over at the Hold up Reagan's there with everyone who was there for during her time in need and for that she couldn't be more grateful to her friends and to her family who 

stood by her side and helped her beat the false charges Sophie had made up in order to get her out of Kate's life but thanks to her friends she's not going to be spending anymore 

time in prison. But out on the streets a free lady and is looking forward to catching up with Kate and rebuilding her sisterly bond with Margo who has surprisingly been getting a 

long with Kate and Mary. But right now. Reagan's just enjoying spending time with her friends and family and looking forward to what comes next for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because boy did Sophie get what was coming to her at the end.


End file.
